


Everything's fine

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Thorki, Tony wakes up after his snap, mentions of pregnant Loki, mentions of stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Tony wakes up after Avengers Endgame and everything is fine.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Everything's fine

Tony groaned softly when he came to consciousness. As if from a great distance, he could feel a throbbing pain in half of his torso. Tony twitched his fingers and toes. It worked, so this wasn't a dream. Tony tried to remember what had happened. In his mind he saw Thanos and the Infinity Stones. He remembered snapping. But what had happened then? Tony slowly opened his eyes. It was bright and his eyelids felt heavy, but after a while he got used to the light and could keep his eyes open.

He was in a large room with dark blue walls, decorated with patterns which Tony recognized. He closed his eyes, widened them and rummaged in his heavy head until he found the memory. He'd seen T'Challa once in a garment that had similar patterns. Tony tried to sit up. Where was T'Challa? Was he back? Or still dust? What about the rest? What about Peter?

“Stay there, man of iron. You weren't conscious for quite a while.”, Tony heard a voice from the other end of the room. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Still, Tony couldn't help but obey. "Where am I?", he muttered hoarsely. A face appeared above him, blurry at first. “On Midgard in the land called Wakanda. With the help of the young princess and the sorcerer, I was able to save you. You only have some scars.", the person, who now felt Tony's forehead with a cool hand, explained to him. Tony could see black hair. Green eyes studied his face. His own eyes were starting to focus.

"Loki?!", Tony asked surprised. Loki smiled with one corner of his mouth and straightened up. “So you recognize me despite your fever. Very well. You will surely recognize him too.”, Loki said and pointed to the foot of Tony's bed. Tony straightened up with effort so that he was propped up on his elbows so he could see who Loki was starting to wake up. “Wake up, my child. He woke up from his faint.", Loki said to Peter, who had curled up at Tony's feet. He wore Wakandan fashion that looked good on him. His hair was tousled and he rubbed his eyes sleepyly. When he noticed Tony's eyes on him, he quickly shook off any tiredness.

"Mister Stark! Mister Stark! MisterStarkMisterStarkMisterStark!”, Peter exclaimed excitedly, crawled over the bed and hugged Tony, laughing with joy. "I was so worried!", he giggled, rubbing his cheek against Tony's shoulder. "He has not left your side.", Loki explained, gazing at Peter lovingly as if he were his child. Tony shifted his weight to fully sit up and hugged Peter back. “You missed a lot. But not all. Everyone is back. Captain America and his Bucky are planning their wedding and I met Loki and he's really cool and he's pregnant with Thor's baby and Thor is not so depressed anymore and Peter Quill has learned so many new songs with his girlfriend Gamorra and... Are you crying?”, Peter babbled. Tony just held on to him and enjoyed having his Peter back.


End file.
